


Glory And Gore

by get_glitch3d



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: F/M, MICK AND OFC'S SON HIT IT OFF, Mickey - Freeform, PENELOPE IS BAE, SWEET SUNSHINE, WELSH MEN GOD DAMN, Why do I do this, could you imagine mick going shopping, cries loudly, criminal minds might crossover at some chapters?, how dare u sir, idk stuff, ill tag as i go - Freeform, matt ryan - Freeform, mick is so ufhkjfdf, mick rawson and a kid, mick rawson/peter parry (ofc's son - father/son relationship), mickey boy, ofc has a kid, ofc is not some lawyer or doctor she is a dog groomer, title will mean something later on, vanessa might get mick into some weird stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glory; high renown or honor won by notable achievements - magnificence; great beauty.<br/>Gore; blood that has been shed, especially as a result of violence.<br/>Vanessa Parry meets Mick Rawson, in circumstances she wish could've been better than her slamming her car into his. They bond quickly but Mick doesn't let her in on his job until she realizes what danger he is in, and what danger he puts her in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory And Gore

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Really quick thing! If I somehow figure out how to put polyvore sets into this, I totally will to give examples of Vanessa's work uniform and something she wears reguarly! Enjoy! Like I tagged this, the title will mean something later on.

"Peter! Be quiet!" Vanessa Parry snapped at her seven year old, looking back at him. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean that." She apologized, glancing back at him.

Peter pouted and was quiet for a moment, before he continued to kick her seat. "Peter!" Vanessa turned around to look at him at warn him once last time as he threw a sippy-cup up front, causing juice to get all over the windshield. Vanessa turned back to the front and swerved before she rear-ended someone's truck.

She put her car in park and slammed her head against the seat, looking back at Peter. She opened her door as the other person did, stepping out to meet eyes with a brown haired man of her height, possibly an inch taller.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching -"

"This truck is new!" The man told her, waving his arms at said truck. He had an accent, Vanessa couldn't place it. British? Irish? Swedish, maybe? "Like I said, I'm sorry." Vanessa repeated, staying by her SUV, not bothering to check the damage of her car.

The man came closer to her and was about to spit something else at her when he glanced through the rolled down window and saw her son kicking his feet up and staring at him. "I didn't mean to snap." He apologized.

"It's fine, let me get some paper so we can exchange insurance."

"Yeah, okay." He replied, a hand on his hip as she opened her door and rifled through the glove box for her business card and a note-pad. She found it and handed him the car quickly, offering him the note-pad after she wrote something down.

"That's my provider, I can call you and we can meet to sort this out or however this works." She told him, a hand rubbing her forehead.

The man wrote something down quickly, a name and number.

Vanessa read it. "Mick... Rawson?" She asked. He nodded. He was about to walk back to his car when Vanessa stopped him. "What accent is that?"

"Welsh." He replied, watching her nod in response. "See you soon, Mrs. Parry."

Vanessa waved to him, not bothering to correct him as he drove off, his bumper crushed in and hanging down a bit. Vanessa walked to the front of her car and groaned at the front bumper, shaking her head to climb back in her car.

"You okay, Peter?" He nodded to her and smiled. "Good boy." She replied, leaning back to kiss his head as she quickly cleaned the inner-windshield and then drove away, cursing to herself the whole way.

XxX

"Miss Parry, what brings you here today?" Jordan, her car insurance guy asked.

"Y'know, the fender-bender thing." Vanessa replied, holding her keys in her hands as she shifted her weight between different legs, her jeans moving up slightly before she pulled down her jersey-style shirt.

"Oh, right! Mr. Rawson is already in the conference room, I do believe, right this way!"

Jordan led her the way and say her down, right beside Mick. "You both didn't have to come in."

"This is easier." Mick replied, sitting still in his chair. Jordan nodded, they went over some paperwork before Jordan left to go grab something.

"Where's your kid?"

"Daycare." 

Mick nodded at her quick reply, looking at the paperwork. "Hey, would you like to get coffee sometime?" Vanessa questioned, turning her head to look at Mick. She had begun spinning around in her chair, having the likeness to a child when it was bored.

"Wouldn't the Mr. be upset?"

"There isn't one." Vanessa said, continuing to spin. Mick watched her, almost dizzying himself. "Why would he leave a gorgeous gal like you?"

Vanessa blushed, stopping herself to look at him. "He was banging his secretary."

Mick's eyes widened a bit as he watched her smile slightly. "Besides, it doesn't matter. He didn't really care. What about you? You married?"

"No, I'm not in a relationship either."

"Is this how you meet all your women?" Vanessa asked jokingly, a grin on her face.

"You hit me, remember?" Mick reminded her, trying to hide his smile. 

Before she could reply, Jordan came back in with a file to hold the paperwork in. "You should be good to go!" He told them both, taking the paperwork out after he'd looked it over. Vanessa stood and looked at Mick, watching him stand. 

"Coffee, tomorrow at eight?" Vanessa asked for reassurance, watching Mick nod. "Yeah, I have your number."

"That's my business number, my cell-phone number is on the back." Vanessa told him. 

"Right, because I wouldn't want to call you at -" he pulled the card out and looked at it, raising an eyebrow as he looked back up at her. "a dog grooming place.... 'Snouts 'N Suds'... How charming."

"Hey, hey. It's a good place to work, besides, I don't know where you work." Vanessa defended.

"Well, Ness, it's kind of private." He told her, sounding kind of creepy.

"Ness?"

"Don't like it?"

"No, I do. I haven't been called it in a while." She explained with a shrug. 

"Anyway, I should be going, gotta get to work." Mick told her, leaving her standing in the office looking after him, she ran to the window of the conference room to watch him walk and smirked to herself.

 _Those jeans fit nicely._ She chuckled to herself, shaking her head. She checked her phone and cursed, rushing out to her car after saying good-bye to Jordan and raced to work, getting there just in time.

"Hi, Mrs. Garson." Vanessa greeted, smiling at the older woman as she grabbed her smock off the shelf and went to go change as she pulled her work clothes from the cubby-hole of hers. The old woman waved and smiled back, sitting in the waiting room.

Vanessa got changed quickly, her dark grey and blue uniform slightly covered by her blue apron. "Is Gerard getting trimmed today?" Vanessa asked as she walked back out, taking the leash of Mrs. Garson's Scottish Terrier, Gerard, and walking him beside her.

"Yes, he is. I'll just leave him here and come back in -"

"A few hours. Whenever you feel ready, he should be done around three."


End file.
